ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heath Williams
' Heath Williams '''is a professional wrestler, currently signed to Visionaries of Wrestling. He is probably best known outside of the ring for his time serving as President of Future Bebo Wrestling. Professional wrestling Solid Studios Wrestling Williams made his SSW debut on the first episode, on January 31, 2015 where he defeated Trip Johnson in the show's main event. He lost a match to Tony Flow the following week. He would then team up with Johnson one week later to face Flow and Grant Ward in a tag team match, where Williams and Johnson would emerge victorious. Leading up to Ground Zero, Williams was named as one of the competitors in the 2 Out of 3 Falls Match to determine the first SSW Champion, opposite Trip Johnson. Tony Flow, after blindsiding Williams, faced him in a match one week before the title match, which ended in a no contest when Pinhead attacked Williams. Williams would go on to score only one fall in the title match against Johnson at Ground Zero, thus losing the match. Feud with Pinhead Williams would defeat Grant Ward in singles action after the fallout of Ground Zero, and was entered into a Triple Threat Match with Ward and Flow to determine the new #1 Contender to the SSW Title. Flow would call upon Pinhead to deal the damage to his opponents, and then pin an unconscious Williams for the victory. Williams, furious with the interference, challenge Pinhead to a Steel Cage Match the following week, which Pinhead accepted. After a highly-physical match, Pinhead defeated Williams. Williams was noticeably absent from in-ring competition the following week, but returned to aid Trip Johnson and Jeff Palmer in a six-man tag team match against Flow, Ward and Preston Scott. However, before the match, Johnson was found unconscious in the locker room area, making the match a 2 on 3 Handicap Match instead -- Williams and Palmer would still go on to win, when Ward caused his team to get disqualified. Johnson accused Williams of being the one who attacked him, leading to a match between the two the following week, where Williams would score a non-title victory over the SSW Champion. In the weeks leading up to his scheduled Last Man Standing Match with Pinhead at Holy Grail, Williams defeated Colton Slater, and suffered an upset lost to The Red Raiser. Williams would later go on record praising Raiser for the impressive victory. At Holy Grail, Williams was again defeated by Pinhead in their Last Man Standing Match, ending their feud. Feud with Cash Morgan, quest to STS After failing to win the Equalizer Match, Williams declared his intentions to still make it to the main event of Stairway To Stardom VI, with the intent of having the best match possible with Trip Johnson. He singled out Equalizer Winner Cash Morgan, stating that he wanted to challenge him for his title shot. Morgan's spokesman, Stu E. Dangerously, denied Williams' request. Later in the evening, Morgan cost Williams a match with Alex West, which would have granted him entry into the Elimination Chamber for the SSW Title at Locked Up. A furious Williams was granted his match at Locked Up, with Cash Morgan's Stairway To Stardom title shot on the line -- however, thanks to continuous distractions by Dangerously, the referee missed several vital calls in the match, and ultimately cost Williams the match. With little to no options left, Williams resorted to using his words and other actions to get himself in the Stairway To Stardom VI main event; first threatening Stu E, who had high influence on management's decisions, and secondly attacking Trip Johnson after their tag team victory that evening -- the latter of which would cause an altercation between the two. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves' *Afterlife *Emofication Signature Moves *Elbow drop *Big boot *DDT *Running bulldog *Spinning neckbreaker Entrance Theme *"Master of Disaster" by Seether Championships and accomplishments Down Under Wrestling *DUW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *DUW Trans-Tasman Championship (1 time) Elite Bebo Wrestling *EBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) -- with Taylor Williams Elite Wrestling Association *EWA No-Limits Championship (1 time) Future Bebo Wrestling *FBW Massacre Championship (3 times) *FBW President *FBW Unbreakable General Manager Online Wrestling Alliance *OWA Interwebz Championship (1 time) Solid Studios Wrestling *SSW Championship (1 time) Virtually Xtreme Wrestling *VXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *VXW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *VXW United States Championship (1 time) *VXW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Taylor Williams *VXW Australian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Iolaus Visionaries of Wrestling *VoW I4NI Championship (1 time) *VoW Twin City Championship (1 time, with Tyron Bickerton) World Turmoil Federation *WTF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *WTF Television Championship (1 time) *WTF Mr Money In The Bank (1 time) *WTF Breakout Star of the Year Award 2011 *WTF "2012 Is Their Year" Award *WTF Team of the Year Award 2012 (Awesome 24/7) *WTF Hall of Fame Inductee Other accomplishments *General Manager of the Year 2011 *Non-Promo Hall of Fame Inductee *High King Lord of the Pranks (2 times) Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Semi-retired wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:Owners Category:General Managers Category:Males Category:Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:DUW World Heavyweight Champions Category:DUW Trans-Tasman Champions Category:Down Under Wrestling